


Flagstaff

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another apocalypse.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flagstaff

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "five by five" at LiveJournal's 100_ghosts community. Written in 2008.

The apocalypse was in Flagstaff this time.

Give Dean an apocalypse, and he could find a bar with a cute girl inside fifteen minutes. Ten on weekends and holidays.

They flirted over beers. She was spunky, with an attitude. It became apparent she wasn’t a newcomer to the apocalypse game. Not a hunter, though. Something else.

Sam finally showed up, toting half a library and anxious to head south.

The girl was headed north. Meeting some folks, then straight into the heart of trouble.

“You’ll be okay?” Dean asked.

She grinned as she headed for the door. “Five by five.”


End file.
